


Pokernight

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ditto-SpiketteClem and Spike get lucky!





	Pokernight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> FEEDBACK: Yes please, don’t just hit and run. 
> 
> CONTACT: McArdleDebandJan@aol.com 
> 
> ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: If you like it, ask and I’ll say yes. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Clem and Spike get lucky! 
> 
> SPOILERS: None. 
> 
> RATING: NC-17 it’s me, so it’s naughty, goes without saying! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon – bow down in supplication. 
> 
> DEDICATION: For James Leary, please Joss more Clem in Season 7. 
> 
> COMMENTS: James Marsters is to die for – kill me now.

**"I volunteered to have my hand set on fire! I left it burning for four times longer than they told me to, as I thought it would be cool. My hand was fried. They edited it out, anyway. As far as stunts go, if my feet are on the floor, it's me - punching, fighting, etc. However, if I'm flying through the air - it's not.". ~ James Marsters**

"A Pair of tens."  
  
"Three twos."  
  
"Full House. Pay up, Sophie."  
  
Both Sophie and Buffy had lost (first their left, then their right) shoes. Their clumsy card playing and movements made those losses seem like hours ago. Nevertheless, the sight of their shapely legs was driving both Clem and Spike to distraction. The girls had their full attention.   
  
Spike noticed Buffy's petite feet were expertly pedicured and her fingers perfectly manicured. She wore very minimal make-up which was expertly applied and just her lips glowed cherry red which suited her. The barest hint of her vanilla perfume fogged the bleached vampire's brain, which swam with visions of things yet to come * hopefully. *  
  
Now, Sophie had just lost her bet, and so, her left stocking. Spike was surprised, he didn't know females still wore stockings; it made his mouth water. Sophie was slightly intoxicated, and with a shy smile, she reached under the hem of her skimpy dress and teasingly peeled the stocking off.   
  
Clem and Spike both leered as the stocking was slowly replaced by a stunningly gorgeous, bare leg. Clem felt his wrinkles quiver and turning to Spike he saw the vampire's eyes glued to his girlfriend. Clem elbowed him and almost knocked Spike's Jack Daniels flying. "Oi.. watch it mate" Spike grunted. Clem frowned at him.  
  
Knowing the girls’ nature, this game had come as a surprise to both Spike and Clem. After work one evening Sophie had persuaded Buffy to make up a foursome for a date the following week, at Spike's Crypt. Buffy had been so tired she had heard herself agreeing and later couldn't get out of it. When Clem had told Spike of the arrangements Spike’s eyes widened, but who was he to turn down a date with the Slayer?  
  
Now Buffy found herself having a good time. It was ages since she had played cards and so long as they weren't playing for kittens, it was okay with her. "What will we play for then?" Spike had grumped and Sophie had piped up in her innocence "We could always play Strip Poker!" Spike jumped on the idea and crowed "Strip poker it is then."   
  
Buffy had protested and Spike had teased her. "Not up to it Slayer? Don't think you've got the stones for it eh?" Buffy had gritted her teeth. She'd show him … stones indeed. She'd beat him and tease him unmercifully when he was naked in front of her. She'd never let him live it down; only it wasn't turning out like that. Her and Sophie were losing big time.  
  
Clem and Spike were having the time of their lives; ogling both Buffy and Sophie. The Slayer with her golden locks and Sophie who was "girl-next-door" beautiful. Each had her own arrestingly good-looking features. Certainly, even on their worst days, either could attract any man of their choosing in whatever room she happened to be. When together, the sight of these two friends naturally inspired the wrinkled demon and the fanged demon's lust filled fantasies.   
  
The conversation began to flow naturally. Buffy and Sophie found Spike and Clem to be smart, funny and altogether interesting. In a short while the foursome had relaxed and begun to enjoy the evening. Buffy almost forgot just how good looking Spike was and chatted naturally with him, instead of the endless sarcastic comments she normally used to communicate with him. It was a defence mechanism she found worked nine times out of ten.   
  
Avid interest from both females seemed to be returned the demonic pairs’ way. However, despite the "friendly" tone of the conversation, outrageous flirting and double entendres increasingly crept into their speech. Both Spike and Clem seemed to enjoy shocking the girls this way. They expected it from Spike, but Clem was living up to the old saying 'The quiet ones are the worst.'  
  
Several times Buffy and Sophie were left stammering to their bemusement. They tried to keep up but were no match for either the vampire or the demon and certainly not for both at once. Spike cautioned Buffy that he was "zany...outrageous... willing to dare anything … how about you Slayer?" She simply replied "Yeah, yeah, get over yourself Spike!"   
  
Yet, each girl continued to act with decorum despite their surroundings. They chatted and shared conversation about many of their varied interests. Buffy and Sophie told how they'd been invited to the bridal shower Willow and Tara had held for Anya the previous weekend.   
  
Sophie said it had sucked bigtime and she had managed to sneak out early "They're goddamned born again druids or something," and Buffy gagged on her drink. Sophie loudly complained. "No male strippers. No sex toys. Also, and .. I'm sure this must be illegal, NO BOOZE!" Spike and Clem made appropriate faces and Sophie continued "That Anya sure looked disappointed when told there weren't any strippers!" Buffy giggled and Spike grinned. Clem looked suitably sympathetic.  
  
Buffy breezily agreed with Sophie's evaluation. Then really did choke on her drink as Sophie went off on a new, but related, tangent. "Where's your porn?" she asked while striding towards Spike's television. The vampire spluttered "How do you know...?" but Sophie cut him off with an "Oh, c'mon!" look and he replied with "I surrender" gestures. Clem grinned and waggled his ears.  
  
"First drawer to the left of the VCR," the bleached blond answered, unwittingly confirming his pervert status. Well, it's not as if that issue was ever in doubt..thought Buffy with a sly smirk at Spike. Clem, his girlfriend and the Slayer pored over his modest collection and made a joint selection whilst Spike frowned and looked disgruntled, but then decided to go with the flow.   
  
The quartet then settled in to talk and drink. In time they leisurely drifted onto their second bottle of Jack Daniels and decided the movie required their frequent critique of the ongoing action. Everything, including some of the sex scenes were, naturally, ridiculously funny. However, when a strip poker scene in the movie came on, a subtle change in atmosphere occurred.   
  
They exchanged a look that was ragged when they were finished with it. Spike thought the Slayer was breathing rather harshly and Sophie looked unnecessarily flushed. Clem looked the same as ever, but Spike could have sworn his wrinkles were all agog. Wordlessly the four had come to an agreement. "Why are strip poker scenes always so poorly done?" asked Sophie. "Ahh," thought Spike "The opening gambit..."  
  
"Pure realism," he replied with a smirk. "In real life, without fail, four losing hands into the game, females declare the game over." "Ooohh, let's get 'em, Buff. Dems fightin' woids," Sophie laughed. "Yeah, get a deck and prepare to be very embarrassed," Buffy dared. Her grin was part playful and part seductive.  
  
Continuing the gag, Spike produced a new deck of cards. When they all sat down on the dusty floor of the crypt looking ready for the first deal, he froze for an instant realising they were serious. Spike grinned salaciously.  
  
***  
  
"...And don't forget how thirsty losing makes you," giggled Buffy, referring to the mandatory shot of Jack Daniels a losing hand always brought. Sophie balled up and discarded her stocking and accepted the proffered drink. Spike began to worry that, should one of the girls get sloppy drunk now, it would divert this little lust train from the depot.  
  
"Maybe we could skip the loser's shot," the vampire began. Thinking he was suggesting a total liquor ban, both girls immediately began to protest. A compromise was reached and the bottle remained on the table for whoever desired more. They all liberally continued to partake but only as needed.  
  
Eventually, they all reached the critical state. Sophie was clad only in a very thin blue bra and panty set. Earlier, when losing continuously, she showed delightful flashes of embarrassment. Now, as Spike and Clem had "caught up", she grinned seductively and looked determined not to lose again. Buffy wore a camisole and a matching red thong and Spike noticed her really, really nice ass peeked out of it.   
  
Having lost the last hand, Clem was reduced to his underwear. "I'm sooo disappointed in those boxers," teased Sophie. "They are, you understand, boring beyond any standard." "Sorry, ladies. I wasn't expecting company and my Spiderman Underoos are still in the wash" apologised the crinkled demon with a sweet smile.   
  
Buffy's moment of truth came first. Spike assumed this is where they'd come to their senses, but he was wrong. Although the Slayer mumbled an "Oh, shit!", there was no hesitation at all. She rose and smiled. She crossed her arms in front of her, grasping the hem of the camisole. She then slowly lifted it over her head. His brain screamed a trite, but eloquent, "WOW!".   
  
The next deal found Sophie with a Queen high losing hand. Despite Buffy having taken the first step, she faltered and flustered. Fortunately, only minimal coaxing from Clem, Spike and Buffy was required and Sophie, too, was happily topless.   
  
Somehow Spike managed a shaky "Your deal..." and pushed the deck to Buffy. For the first time he saw a tremble in her hands as she slid out the cards. Good. At least he wasn't alone. God dammit to hell! Jack high was the best the vampire could manage and he wondered just how difficult this would get. Sophie, though, lucked out. "Well... Well..." she said with a weak, trembling smile and a hopeless look. "I'll need another shot right now, thank you. Another, please. Thanks. Well..." she said again.   
  
The girl decided to 'grin and bare it.' Now smiling coyly, looking embarrassed but yet lustfully enthusiastic (how did she do that?! thought Spike), hooked her fingers in the waistband of her French cut panties and slowly slid them off. The sight of her, gloriously naked, caused the blood to pound in Clem's head and Spike looked suitably impressed.  
  
"A slow turn on the runway, if you please, Miss Sophie," quipped a beaming Slayer. Sophie, blushing beyond all reason, complied and strutted her stuff. "Y-e-s-s-s, and now if you'd part your legs and bend over for us, please?" "Backwards?" Spike asked full of innocence and Clem elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof" said Spike, groaning theatrically. "Nobody loves a showoff," Buffy snarked without missing a beat.   
  
How she could be stark naked and move so demurely baffled the vampire, but she did. Sophie walked up and down the crypt and then peeked around at them seeming relieved at the open mouthed admiring stares of Spike and Clem. "Yes, very nicely done," applauded Buffy, relieved it wasn't her.  
  
"Well, we should discuss new rules. I have nothing left to bet," said Sophie as she fought to regain some composure and control. "Usually, after someone is nude and loses again, he or she, must do whatever the winner wants..." she ventured, hopefully. She lowered her head and eyes, smiling bashfully.  
  
Buffy quickly interrupted, hands defiantly on hips. Spike shot her an alarmed look. "Perhaps now we can safely end this game..." she saw his immediate pout and hastened to add, "...and, of course, begin a different one." "Buffy..." Sophie began worriedly.  
  
"You obviously have something in mind..." Clem quickly interjected, heading off any possible protest from Sophie. "Oh, how about Russian Roulette?" Spike deadpanned. Here, four long beats of silence ensued. "You are soooo freaking insane! I'm outta here!" Buffy cried, reaching for her clothes. "But before I go, what the heck's the matter with you?!"  
  
"Way to spoil a mood, Spike!" Clem joined in. "What the hell...?!" "Wait! Sorry! Sorry! Hold a sec...! It's the booze! I didn't mean... C'mon people, you know me better than that," he began and then paused. "OOOH... Yeah... What I meant was: "French Roulette." His demeanour flashed from frantic apologist to that of a smug, lust filled, evil genius. He waited, expecting instant comprehension. Instead silence and blank stares ensued.  
  
Finally, Buffy waved her hand, "OK, c'mon. Let's have it." "First the stakes," he began pulling a face at the word 'stakes.' "High. But not as high, or as final, as the Russian version. The losers become the sex slaves of the winner for the rest of the night." "Hmmm. OK. Let's say you've got my attention back", Buffy allowed. "Just don't freak me out any more."  
  
Clem paused for dramatic effect while pretending, in exaggerated fashion, to consider the stakes. "Gee, I don't know..." followed without pause by "... well, if I must..." he said in his best Groucho Marx impression. It definitely didn't deserve it, but they chuckled politely anyway.  
  
"Please do continue," Sophie urged Spike onward. "Look, just so long as you know, you girls'll probably end up sucking cock," said Spike. Buffy glared at him and was again blushing furiously. Once more, Clem was rendered speechless. "Here's the bet," Spike quickly continued before Buffy could interrupt, "We proceed in teams and play rounds. First round, you each take a turn of one draw on a cock. Round two, you each take two draws. And so on..."  
  
"Take a draw?" Clem puzzled. Spike sighed theatrically .. "Lips slide down the shaft. Lips are dragged back up the shaft while sucking. This is a draw," the bleached vamp exasperatedly explained. "Don't try to tell us you never had a blow job."  
  
"No. No. I've never heard the mechanics of it referred to this way, that's all" Clem apologised. "May, I continue? Thank you. The rest should be obvious. The loser is the one who winds up with a mouthful of cum."  
  
"And just how does either you or Clem lose?" Buffy wondered, the conversation having raced her past her initial horror at Spike's disclosure. "Point taken. Hold on a sec...pet". Spike paused, though Buffy was sure he'd had this worked out in advance. "Right then luv, we have to keep from cumming! Both of us. If we last past round, let's say five, we win and you're both our slaves. If not, he joins the other loser in submission." * Hmmm, * Spike was thinking … * no downside to me. If I manage to hold out, I'll be more than satisfied. *  
  
Sophie waggled her glass in the air, apparently developing an interest in the rules and pushed Spike right along. "So, we're both trying to make the two of you cum, although into each other's mouth," she considered. "And our partners are..." "...getting more and more desperate to cum but mustn't," Buffy finished.  
  
"What d'ya say pet?" Spike addressed Buffy. She took a deep drink from her glass and with slightly glassy eyes said "Let's go for it, I say." Sophie giggled and pushed Clem back onto Spike's less than salubrious sofa. She dropped her head to the wrinkly demon's lap and gave him slow sensual sucks followed by ten fast, ardent sucks making his eyes roll back in his head.  
  
Buffy, eyes wide and sweetly innocent, unashamedly climbed out of her thong. My God, Spike gulped. She was shaved bare. "Gonna have to lose your drawers sweetheart," she purred at Spike. The dazed vampire swiftly complied. She threw Spike down and used Sophie's stockings to tie his wrists "Don't want you interfering" she told him with a grin.  
  
Spike was transported and in paroxysms of delight. The first few rounds went quickly.   
  
  
By round two, both settled on slow, sucking motions. Neither of them considered these rounds important. The girls were just getting going. Spike's cock was velvet covered steel almost from the outset. The Slayer had no idea of the sweet agony she was inflicting on him. Or so he thought till she looked under her eyelashes at him. Bullshit. The Slayer knew full well.   
  
Sophie was varying her strokes - on and on. Up and down her head lovingly bobbed. Clem was in heaven, then he was in hell. Halfway through, with the girls laughing and giggling they plied Clem and Spike with drinks to keep them going. The demons groaned, but lapped up the liquor. They were both beyond caring about the bet, but were holding out anyway.  
  
By round three, both Clem and Spike were babbling incoherently, and, it seems, disturbing their concentration. Sophie nearly slipped up in round four; on drawing her lips up Clem's ribbed shaft, she briefly lost contact with it. "Cheater" called Buffy, laughing. They giggled and argued about penalties whilst Spike and Clem lay back groaning.  
  
By round five Buffy looked up at Sophie and said "Spike's about ready to pop I think." "Oi Slayer" griped Spike, but one look at his throbbing member showed the truth of her words. "Spikey baby," she purred into the vampire's ear "I want you to splash me baby, you know I'll reward you pretty later." Spike groaned, she was a bitch. She rubbed her cheek against his hardness and he had to grip his lower lip to stop from screaming.  
  
Buffy looked over at Clem and Sophie. She was driving the wrinkled demon to distraction. His hips were bucking wildly and his cock ached for release. His poor tormented member bulged and he could restrain himself no longer. He exploded, drenching Sophie with his sweet fluid over her nipples. She smiled at him in wonderment, bending to kiss her lover.  
  
Hearing Clem's shout, Spike thought to hell with it and let himself go with a huge groan. His cool seed gushed into the Slayer's mouth and she swallowed convulsively. Licking and nibbling at him. Petting her vampire and soothing him with loving words. * How much has she had to drink? * thought Spike groggily. She'd be back to her snarky self tomorrow.  
  
Buffy untied him and the quartet relaxed amidst groans and laughter. "Okay" said Buffy triumphantly "You two lose." Sophie piped up happily "We'll have to think up an excellent forfeit for next time." They sat back and sipped their drinks thinking what manner of torture they could inflict upon the demon pair at their next poker evening …   
  


The End


End file.
